Ice That Grips My Heart
by Renji4eva
Summary: Karin is now twenty-one and is going to start her first job. She is happy with the way things are finally "normal" in her life but her short-lived bliss is shoved out the window by a blast from the past in the form of a certain white-haired Captain with turquoise eyes. Oh, and he's her new boss. Slight Ichihime and Yuzu/Jinta.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really wanted to write this story for a long time! It's my first fanfic but I LOVE this pairing. I tried to keep the characters as IC as possible. It would be really nice if there are no flames for this :)

P.S.: This will be a multi-chaptered story

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

On to the reading!

**Chapter 1**

**Karin POV**

Kurosaki Karin was bugged. She had slowly got used to the absence of the usual brawl in the morning ever since her brother had married her Orihime-nee but today, goat-chin was talking it upon himself to create a ruckus. And it had to be _today__**. **_

'Masaki!' he exclaimed to his wife's poster, 'Karin is so grown up! Twenty-one years old and already heading to her first job!'

Twirling wildly, he reached for her saying, "Come, and give your proud father a hug! Let me get rid of all your nervousness - "

He was cut off as a foot landed in his face and an extremely annoyed Karin barked at him, "Get rid of your insanity first, you demented fool!"

With that said, she marched out of the house and for once, decided not to ride her precious bike – the one she had bought after saving up her salary from her part time job – and take the train instead. Another reason for this was that her ironed black knee-length pencil skirt which she had coupled with a white shirt and black vest was sure to be ruined if she didn't.

The company she was joining was a major MNC. They had been in desperate need of a personal secretary for their new President and this was how Karin had gained her job. Not that she wanted to be a personal secretary. No, she had applied for the position of General Manager, which would unfortunately, only be free in a year's time. Meanwhile, they had told her that she could choose to take up the position of personal secretary and they would promote her after a year. Though Karin hardly understood how a personal secretary (a position she _really_ didn't want as she was more than overqualified for the job) could be promoted to General Manager, since it was mentioned in her contract, she was satisfied. But on the other hand, she would be handling at least some of the work of the General Manager even now to learn the ropes. Saying that she was going to be "busy" was an understatement.

Karin still continued to be plagued by irritating ghosts but she didn't have to worry much about hollows as Ichigo, his friends and the shinigami representative could handle them well enough. Though there _had_ been some trouble brewing recently…She pushed the thought out of her mind as she walked out of the train station. She was finally living the normal life she had always wanted. Well, as normal as it could get anyway.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how excitedly Yuzu, who was doing her post graduate degree in the neighboring town had wished her good luck on the phone that morning.

Her smile slid off of her face as she neared her workplace. It wouldn't do to arrive grinning like a naïve fool on the first day. She entered the glass double doors and headed to the top floor of the ten-storied building.

Karin tried to maintain a pleasant face throughout the introductions and explanations that her co-worker gave as her usual scowl, so much like her brother's, threatened to spread itself on her face. There was something that was bothering her. She had been told that the President would be her direct boss and that his right hand, some woman whose name she had not been told would be under her, though this was not usually the case. But being the future General Manager did have its benefits. What was bothering her was one simple question – _Where the hell was he?_

Seeing her distracted expression, her co-worker (Yoshida something), gestured towards a set of double doors. "The Boss's office is that way. He asked that you be explained your duties and given a tour before being sent to the office."

Karin sighed internally at the thought of the long day this was going to be.

**Toshiro POV**

He sat in the plush chair behind the huge glass-topped mahogany desk as he looked out the window of the office. _His office. _Damn that old man. What kind of crackpot assignment was this?

He closed his eyes momentarily and let out an irritated sigh. Clearly, he had been placed as the President of pack of utter idiots. As soon as he had stepped into the building today, he had been transfixed with stares. _Again. _While he knew his appearance was a bit _unusual_, he had expected things to settle down after a few days. But now, a month later, he was having doubts as things remained the same. He was still goggled at. People seemed to choke up and stutter when he spoke to them. Especially the women. For some unfathomable reason, they all seemed to be extremely interested in blushing and giggling at the sight of him. That was when they weren't dropping things 'on accident'. More often than not, he found himself wondering if there wasn't some sort of joke scribbled on his forehead. Maybe he would have to believe the stuffed-up sixth squad captain this time – Humans were irritatingly tedious creatures.

He let out another sigh. This wouldn't do. He was this frustrated and _she _wasn't even here yet. But he should have known that she would be late, of course. His supposed 'right hand'. When had she _not_ been?

Getting up from the chair, he made his way to the door. No point in sitting around and working himself up on trivialities. He walked around the floor, noting once again the slack jaws and awed gazes that followed him around. Suddenly, he sensed a familiar reiatsu. He couldn't place it but it reminded him of some far off memory that he couldn't remember. His eyes flew wide as he remembered that some shape-shifter was supposed to be running loose in Karakura Town. But surely not. Not with a Captain in the building? Well, he'd find out.

He'd just had the thought when he caught sight of an unknown person walking by. Unfortunately, she had her back to him, but for some reason her waist-length shiny black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail seemed vaguely familiar. That's when he saw her enter the men's room.

_'SHAPE-SHIFTER!' _His mind screamed at him and he had to agree. Turning to one of the people standing around, he asked, 'Who's that new black – haired woman?'

He mentally groaned as a blush suffused the woman's cheeks before she replied, 'That's your new personal secretary, sir. She'll be at your office within a few moments."

As he walked back, he couldn't help thinking to himself, _'This is going to be one interesting introduction.'_

**Karin POV**_  
_

_'__GAH!'_ Karin mentally exclaimed as she rushed towards the door opposite the one she had exited from. '_I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT! AND THAT TOO ON THE FIRST DAY! WHICH IDIOT GOES TO THE MEN'S ROOM BY ACCIDENT LIKE SOME FLOUNDERING FOOL?! Damn that reiatsu. Why in God's name was it so familiar anyway?' _While, she was berating herself, a solitary thought struck her mind. _'__Shape-shifter.'_

Well, damn it all to hell.

She pushed it to the back of her mind – there was nothing much that she could do and one or the other shinigami would probably show up soon. They had assured her that he/she, whatever it was wasn't that keen on attacking during the day. All attacks had been at night.

She started to walk towards the door her co-worker had pointed out to her earlier (and giggling uncontrollably as she did). Well, some people were weird and there was nothing you could do about it. She entered into a long passage and made her way to another set of doors ahead. Boy, this President sure liked his privacy.

She knocked on the door and was told to come in. But for some reason the voice sounded very much like . . .

Turquoise eyes glared at her as she entered the office.

'TOSHIRO!' she unintentionally yelled. Though he was about six feet tall and built now, there was no mistaking the fact that it was him. Or at least the Toshiro that would have been there if he were ever to show up and if, this was not the shape-shifter.

'That's _Hitsugaya taichou_ to you.'

He stood in front of his desk, as though he had been waiting for her. His eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed in anger that was palpable as the room's temperature dropped suddenly.

'What an underhanded trick. But then, I am not surprised that a being of your meagre caliber would stoop to such a level, _shape-shifter_'

'THAT'S MY LINE YOU BASTARD!' she seethed, 'HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME WHILE TAKING MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND'S APPEARANCE?'

'Enough.' He said coldly. 'Do not try to belittle my intelligence. No matter how accomplished your acting skills, I am not going to be affected. Are you not, in fact, a man who has taken on the form of Kurosaki Karin?'

'What the HELL are you talking about?!'

'Let me explain then. If you are a shape-shifter, this should make no difference.'

With that, he tackled her to the floor in one swift motion and ended up straddling her on the floor. Taking care to block the fist headed for his face, he immediately pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands. And the next thing she knew, he ripped apart her shirt and she heard the three buttons flying away and scattering on the floor.

Blood boiled under her skin and rushed to her face as it turned completely red. He barely registered the sudden flaring of the now-very-familiar reiatsu from his memory as he looked up from the lacy black material that was no longer covered by her shirt to her face with an astonished '_Oh._' And immediately released her hands.

He really should have seen it coming.

Her palm met his face with a resounding smack as he sat there, too stunned to react.

It was at that moment that his 'right hand' chose to open the door and barge into his office, her strawberry blond hair flying behind her.

'Oh' she said, unable to control her growing surprise and the sly smile that spread across her face, 'I see you've met Karin-chan, taichou.'

He quickly (and very embarrassedly) lifted himself off the poor girl getting squished beneath his heavy frame. He knew it. He should have known. Only one person would be devious enough and _stupid_ enough to orchestrate this.

His body shook with unsuppressed rage as he bellowed, 'MATSUMOTO!'

**3rd Person POV**

'For the last time Toshiro, stop apologizing.' said Karin as she took in his embarrassed yet furious expression. But there was barely a hint of the blush that she had expected to cover his face.

Rangiku, still smiling to herself as she stood at the side of the room, taking in the scene. However, she wasn't feeling particularly confident at the moment. The "reunion" of her taichou and Karin had not exactly gone as she had expected. Instead of the emotion-filled hugs (okay maybe _that_ was a bit unrealistic) that she thought they would be sharing, she now found them glaring daggers at each other.

_Shit._

'I can't believe you of all people would be dumb enough not to recognize me. ' he said and Rangiku winced mentally.

'Oh yeah? Then what about you? Aren't you supposed to be this really great child prodigy or something?' Karin countered. There was no way she was letting him pin all the blame onto her.

'There is nothing supposed about it. I am more surprised that you couldn't tell me that it was you before the whole fiasco happened. And I can't believe it was _that _easy to take you down.'

'Like you gave me a chance! And yeah, I've been out of practice a bit, which is the _only _reason that you could tackle me like that. And while we're on the subject, why couldn't _you _sense my reiatsu before you attacked me?'

Toshiro felt the unwelcome sense of guilt at her words and tried to push it to the back of his mind. 'It's been a long time. I haven't sensed your reiatsu for quite a while.'

'And yet you expect me to remember _yours_? I haven't exactly been reminiscing and waiting around for you to show up all these years!' she yelled. A small part of her mind disagreed with her words. How many times had she lain awake thinking of him? She felt a sudden surge of anger combined with hurt as she caught sight of one of her shirt buttons on the floor and she said quietly, 'Frankly Toshiro, I never thought that you out of all people would be capable of doing something like this.'

He cringed at the feeling of betrayal that conveyed by her voice.

His next words were measured and careful.

'You can leave the job if you want to.'

Her eyes flashed as she replied, 'No, thanks. I need this job. I keep my personal and professional lives separate.'

'Alright then. The working hours for today are done. You may leave.'

'Hai, _Hitsugaya-san_.'

Toshiro blinked as she left. For some reason that stung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Okay, so here are a few translations in case you need them.

Taichou – Captain

Hai – yes

Nee – used as a term for older sister or as respect for an older woman (I think)

I hoped to use 'dencho' for boss but I am not sure about the translation.

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 2**

**Karin POV**

No way. No freaking way. How was this happening to her? Really, she was beginning to think that it was just one thing after another.

'I'm sorry Karin-chan,' her landlady - or rather the woman who would have been her landlady - was saying to her as Karin clutched the phone to her ear, 'I know it's short notice but it won't be possible for me to stick to our agreement'

'But-'Karin sputtered as her mind spun in circles.

'I apologize again, Karin-chan and good luck.' With that, the woman shut the phone.

_Freaking shit!_

Karin thought of all the options she had as she tried to calm her hyperventilating self. Not much came to mind.

She had moved out of her childhood home a few months back. Her main idea behind this was that her place of work would be closer. And a tiny part of her had balked at the thought of being cooped up in the house with her more than slightly crazy father in the absence of Yuzu. She had been irritated enough when she had visited him (at his request) before the start of her first day on the job. Not that she didn't know the fact that her father cared for his family deeply and that he did have a serious side. The problem was that his serious side rarely surfaced and she was sure she'd soon be taking her brother's place in the morning fight routine if she continued to stay there.

She had painstakingly searched for a plain single-bedroom apartment that would be suitable for her. Only to have her plan crumble to dust when the landlady suddenly announced that she had run into financial troubles and would be selling the building. And that too to someone who wouldn't be renting it out. Where the hell was she supposed to stay now?

'You seem bothered, Karin-chan.'

She jumped as Rangiku's voice echoed behind her in the empty washroom she was standing in. She sighed and turned to face her.

'I don't have a place to stay, Rangiku-san.'

She watched the older woman blink rapidly and a disconcertingly sly smile spread across her face as she replied, 'Oh is that it? I know the _perfect_ place for you to stay.'

Something told her that this was not going to end well. 'Um, about that, Rangiku-san, I don't think that it would be- '

'Nonsense!' she said beaming at Karin's uncomfortable face, 'You can stay with me!'

'Wha-'

'Oh, come on! There is a free bedroom that is just lying there! Unused! And the meals come along with it, including laundry and cleaning. I'll even let you pay rent if it makes you happy.'

Well really. Even though her mind cautioned her that there was something fishy about this (it was _Matsumoto Rangiku_ after all), how could she pass on an offer like that?

'O-Okay, Rangiku-san. Thank you very much.' She smiled one of her rare smiles at the strawberry blonde. And felt it fading as she saw the mischievous glint in said blonde's eyes. Oh well.

**Toshiro POV**

Try as he might, for the life of him Toshiro couldn't figure out why Captain Commander Kyouraku wanted to put him through this sort of thing. Oh, he understood that soul society had been facing just one too many troubles in the last few years and so it made perfect sense to try to nip it in the bud by stationing three powerful shinigami, namely Abarai Renji, his loyal lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku and himself in the World of the Living. But why him? The phrase that the world (or just that flamboyantly pink-robed captain) worked in mysterious ways seemed to very much be holding true at this point.

Two sharps knocks on the door yanked him from his reverie as Karin entered the room, her arms overflowing with files. She stacked them on his desk with a short 'thud' and began to tell him the reports without any further ado.

'There has been a significant increase in the profit percentage concerning the . . . 'she continued and Toshiro observed her cold demeanor and completely business-like approach. While he agreed with it, he couldn't help but wonder that this indeed was the same girl whose soccer team he used to be on. To think that she had changed so much but was still the same. Her swift and confident tone of voice hadn't wavered, nor had her serious and no-nonsense attitude. But there used to be something else too . . .

'Ahem'

'_No, there was something different._' he mused

'Excuse me, President but your attention seems to be elsewhere.'

And then there was that whole 'President' thing. And he didn't know why that bothered him either. He was quite happy with authority and titles. But for some reason, her toneless voice and blank, inanimate expression as she called out to him was irksome. Not to mention the fact that she was seriously annoying him. All those better-than-thou expressions and the occasional smirks had made him realize that he was never going to be able to make sense of Kurosaki Karin. The fact that he had never been able to anyway was beside the point.

And Abarai _had_ warned him of the coffee. He just hadn't expected it to be _that_ bad. Karin's face as she doubled up with laughter as he had tried to swallow the vile drink without choking was now swimming before his eyes. He just found ways to embarrass himself around her, setting himself up for the teasing. Maybe he shouldn't have gazed so longingly at the bowl of candied beans that had sat on the receptionist's desk.

'Go ahead, ojii-san,' she had whispered quietly, barely controlling her laughter, 'I won't tell anyone.'

He made himself concentrate on the present.

'Not at all.' He lied smoothly in response to what she had said. How she had noticed his lapse in paying attention was beyond him.

She gave him a look before she returned to her presentation and he felt like he was back on that hill, as she kicked that ball towards his head.

Now where the hell did that come from?

'That's it for now.' She concluded and left the room. He knew she had grown up and of course her behavior would differ too, but it muddled his brain as he thought of the confusing mixture of past and present that had just exited his office.

**Karin POV**

Well, that was awkward. As it had been for the past week. Ever since that embarrassing debacle and subsequent quarrel, things had been a little strained, to say the least. Not that she didn't forgive him. She knew that they were both at fault and that they made an honest mistake. Which is why it was so much fun teasing him. She almost laughed aloud as she remembered the various expressions on his face. First the coffee and then those candied beans.

'I shouldn't have,' She scolded herself, though not feeling guilty in the least, 'but it was so much fun!' she concluded, grinning widely. Toshiro could act as serious as he wanted, but the other side of him hadn't changed one bit. Maybe she would even have fun at her job.

Karin didn't even notice Rangiku staring at her as she waltzed past.

God! Could this get any more annoying? It seemed as if Toshiro had taken it upon himself to act out the term 'Boss from Hel'. The man kept demanding one thing after another and she barely had time to breathe. Granted, most of it was actual work-related stuff, but what about those pathetically useless errands he kept sending her on?

What errands? Oh, let's see. What about 'Get me some green tea. This coffee is a pathetic excuse for a beverage.' And she'd had to walk four blocks for it. Then there was the 'I need some envelopes.' She had explained to him that they would be available half an hour later because they were out of those and he had given her an exasperated look one might give a five year old trying to scream his lungs out before saying 'So go buy more. And get me some handkerchiefs while you're at it.' She had stared at him in shocked disbelief as he had gone on to specify cotton percentage and the like.

She was completely exhausted by the time the day was over.

**Toshiro POV**

'I probably shouldn't have been that hard on her.' He thought remorsefully. Though even he knew that the kind of remorse he was feeling was still a far cry from what he should have been feeling. And that was because there were still vestiges of that vindictive pleasure remaining.

'Well I wouldn't have been that way if she hadn't teased me so much.'

**Karin POV**

'THIS is the building?' Karin couldn't help but stare at the building that Rangiku was pointing to.

'Yep. Now grab your bags and let's go!'

'But-but-'

'No buts! You're staying with me! Now come on!'

'O-Okay.' Karin relented weakly.

They were making their way to the penthouse of a well-built twenty-storied structure that looked fit to house celebrities. Karin was itching to ask Rangiku how the hell was she living here but decided not to. Knowing Rangiku, she really didn't want to know. '_Oh, and it's probably not that polite._' She noted in retrospect.

Rangiku soon to her what was where in the lavish three-bedroom apartment complete with lounge and living room.

'So, this one is mine,' Rangiku said, pointing to one of the rooms which was oddly, on the other side of the house as the other two.

'Alright' she replied and started to move towards one of the two rooms which were across the hall from each other.

'WAIT'

She stopped and looked questioningly at Rangiku.

'That, um, is the room where I keep some stuff, you know. And besides, the furniture's better in the other one.'

'Uh huh.'

The look on Rangiku's face clearly said 'Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies.' And Karin was fine with that, because where the 10th squad Lieutenant was concerned, again, she just didn't want to know.

The room was spacious and well furnished with pale blue curtains and white furniture. Shoving the thought of unpacking away, Karin collapsed on the matching comforter and drifted off into welcome and much-needed, blissful sleep. 'Thank God the weekend's here.'

She hummed to herself, cursing the dizzy sort of feeling as she got out of the shower and wrapped the narrow towel around her body, managing to cover everything that needed to be covered. 'Note to self – Switch on the exhaust fan when taking a hot shower.' The hot steam in the closed glass cubicle had ensured that Karin was very lightheaded and that was not a good thing. She looked around for the robe that Rangiku had said she would keep before she left and didn't find it. Oh well.

With her long, black hair tied up in a messy knot at the back of her head, and a few loose, wet strand unintentionally curling along the nape of her neck, Karin walked over to the room that Rangiku had said was used for storage. Strange. Contrary to what Rangiku had said, it was tastefully decorated and the king-sized bed in the center was bigger than the one in her room. Weirder still, the door to one cupboard was open and she moved towards it to for a robe. Okay, now something was definitely wrong. There was shelf after shelf of men's clothing and quite a few well-ironed expensive-looking suits. As far as she knew, Rangiku had never shown an inclination towards shirts or coats. So what gives?

A very male 'Ahem' from behind her whisked away all coherent thought from her mind.

**Toshiro POV**

Why in God's name was there an extremely _insufficiently_ dressed woman in his room? She had suddenly stood up, her back ramrod straight when he had pointedly cleared his throat. He did not think that she was a thief. Unless she had a weird fetish of making use of other people's showers while relieving them of their possessions. He fervently hoped that this was not the case. There was one pressing question in his mind: who was she?

And then she turned to face him so that he could recognize her for himself.

Something heavy dropped into the pit of his stomach. Kurosaki Karin, childhood friend and General Manager-come-Personal Secretary of his company (not to mention the sister of an exceptionally powerful Substitute Shinigami, who would in all likelihood put a painful end to his life were he ever to catch wind of his current situation) stood before him in all her damp glory.

Her eyes as big as saucers, he watched as she slowly lifted a hand, her lips subconsciously mouthing the word 'illusion', she trailed her fingers across his face and stopped at his lips before suddenly pulling back as though electrocuted.

That is exactly how he felt at the moment. She blinked once, twice and a third time before emitting a loud, squeaky 'Eep!' as she turned away from him.

What was wrong with her? The Karin he knew did not say 'Eep' and blush cherry red at the sight of him. Nor did she turn away from him like a frightened, quivering rabbit. And then he recalled that he was shirtless.

Well.

Controlling his voice so that it sounded sufficiently normal, he asked, 'What are you doing here?'

**Karin POV**

Her throat choking up so badly that she was hardly able to answer his question, she said, 'I was, um, l-looking for a robe.'

That's it. Too much damn tension in the room. She turned towards the door to make a rapid exit (so that she didn't embarrass herself further), halting for a few seconds, her eyes wide as she felt him drop a soft, silky material around her shoulders before she all but ran out.

**Toshiro POV**

With more questions than he could count churning in his brain (and most answers pointing towards his sure-to-be-guilty Lieutenant) he couldn't deny one thing; Things were going to get interesting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: That's Chapter two done : ). And I will try my best to make sure things are interesting (We can't make a liar out of Toshi-kun's thoughts now, can we?). Please review!

Many thanks to **Iker18**,** MomoPeachFlower** (thanks again for being my first reviewer too!) and** Xingnai** for being my first followers! : )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, here we are! It took me more time than usual to get this chapter out. I wonder if it had anything to do with how busy I was this week *sarcastic laugh*.

Thanks for all your reviews!

And without further ado, I present to you chapter three. Hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**'**But Taichou! ~ ~' Rangiku drawled blinking at her Captain and very much enjoying the two furious gazes focused on her smirking face. They were all sitting in the living room – after Karin had dressed appropriately, of course.

'But what?! Care to explain to me how Karin is staying here?!' His eyes bulged as he struggled to remain calm.

Rangiku was pretty sure that he had not even realized that he had just used the black-haired girl's first name. But judging from the bright red hue on said girl's face, _she_ had. She definitely had.

Inadvertently, the blonde shinigami's grin grew even more pronounced, serving to further irritate the hell out of Toshiro.

'She didn't have anywhere to stay!' she pouted, not that anyone was buying her act, 'I was only being a good friend! You know that we are required to stay together for the sake of the mission, but you're so _boring_ Taichou. So I thought that having Karin around will be much more fun!'

Fun. Oh yes, that was the most important factor here. _Fun_. Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose sharply in order to prevent himself from giving his Lieutenant the tongue-lashing that she so richly deserved.

'Fine.' He said, already growing weary of this discussion. Knowing Matsumoto, she would not stop until she got what she wanted. And arguing with her would give him a headache.

'I think that went well.' Rangiku beamed as Toshiro left the room. Karin could not help shooting her a smile of disbelief and exasperation.

Karin watched from her position in the doorway, as an apron-clad Toshiro flipped over eggs in what seemed like an expert manner. '_I didn't know that he could cook.' _She thought suddenly, surprised at the sight of the shinigamicasually making breakfast, while Rangiku was lazily sipping juice at the dining table nearby.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of her rambling and pinpointed her attention to the task at hand.

'Hey, I, um, had a few questions.' Again, she experienced misgivings about her spoken statement. How exactly do you address their Boss/childhood friend after ending up living in said man's house (not to mention him having seen you in nothing but a towel) after your blonde "friend" pulled a fast one?

After receiving a nod signaling that she continue, she said, 'When does the maid come around? Do I have to pick up any groceries for the cook or something? Also, who does the laundry?'

Karin's sense of foreboding grew as Rangiku snorted indelicately, causing her juice to apparently go up her nose.

'Wh-what?' he seemed to sputter in shock at her questions, 'What do you mean maid and laundry? And we definitely don't have a cook!'

'Well, Rangiku-san – _Oh_.' She stopped suddenly as she caught sight of the older woman's head shaking in a frantic 'no'

She suddenly understood exactly why Toshiro was wearing an apron. She was also acutely aware that she had just treated her Boss (yeah, yeah, childhood friend too) as if he were her housekeeper.

And she was pretty sure he didn't notice the blush suffusing her cheeks as he yelled his signature 'MATSUMOTO!'

Rangiku was, unsurprisingly, found to be missing from the scene.

**Karin POV**

Due to unforeseen circumstances (or completely foreseen in Rangiku's case), Karin was now living with her Boss. About two days had passed since she had found out that due to Rangiku's incompetence (or maybe it was that she just plain didn't want to and so would not), Toshiro did all the housework. The stark contrast in his roles in the company and at home was something that she still had to get used to.

However, this matter was at the back of her mind as she stumbled through the house. It was past midnight and having woken up with a splitting headache, she had managed to make her way to the kitchen to swallow some water along with the medicine. She felt sick and dizzy, an odd feeling of nausea taking over her and she fumbled along the wall, blindly groping for the handle in the dark hallway.

'_Oh God!_' she groaned to herself, 'Why the hell didn't I switch on the freaking lights?'

She still wasn't familiar with the house and she was beginning to think that she had forgotten where her room was (it was quite a big penthouse apartment), when she felt the cool metal of the doorknob under her hand.

She pushed against the door and entered the room, grimacing in pain when she felt her shin hit some nearby furniture in the dark, causing her to trip such that she ended up on the floor. She felt the soft carpet under her and couldn't bring herself to get up. Her eyes shut automatically as she sought relief from the agonizing pounding in her head. She had never known that a damn nasal congestion and sore throat could result in something like this . . .

**Toshiro POV**

Toshiro sat up suddenly as he heard a 'thump' and a grunt of pain followed by what suspiciously sounded like someone falling on the floor. He flicked on his bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft, yellow glow as he climbed out of his bed.

He frowned at the sight of Karin sprawled on his carpet, her thick, long hair tangled in a black, silky mess around her. A beautiful mess.

Wait. _Where_ did that come from?

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw her body shake when she coughed and heard her labored breathing. She was obviously neither well nor able to take care of her health at the present moment. Idiot. She could have woken him up, couldn't she?

Exhaling in frustration, he scooped her up into his arms and gently placed her on the bed beside himself, taking care to pull the comforter over her slightly shivering frame. She probably had a fever too.

He felt a sudden twinge of anger. Did she seriously take him to be an unfeeling bastard who wouldn't even help her if she asked?

He stopped, clearing the bothersome thoughts from his mind. He shouldn't be concerned. It shouldn't worry him. He's make sure it won't. He was not here to get mixed up in human affairs. Especially not in those of Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister. Childhood friends or not.

But for some reason, he couldn't leave her well enough alone. Why did it matter what she thought of him? The sorry thing was that it did. It bothered him a _lot_. It bothered him when she thought that he was an uptight jerk. It bothered him when she thought that nothing got through his tough exterior. And it definitely bothered him when she thought that he had forgotten about them. About their friendship. About _her_.

Nothing could drive from his mind that almost accidental meeting when her ball crossed the road. He wanted to remember and at the same time erase the memory from his mind. How could he be solely focused on the mission if he kept trying to figure out what this human girl meant to him? Yes, she was his friend. But sometimes he found himself thinking of how much she had changed. Again and again, this same train of thought would baffle him. Yes, he couldn't deny that she'd grown up. Her height (though still at least a head shorter than him, which considering the fact that he was about, if not more, six feet tall) was pretty good and her slender but full figure were more than enough evidence to that. And he was well aware that her behavior had changed too.

Although, maybe not as much as _she_ thought it had. It was much the same but somehow in a new way. He saw her cheeky, confident grin when someone gave her a friendly challenge. He saw her small, almost absent-minded smiles and fleeting but present tender gaze when she spoke to her friends or his loyal Lieutenant. He saw the way her eyes would flash dangerously when some fool was stupid enough to anger her. And he never saw her cry. Her tears were one thing he had not seen and definitely did not want to. He had a feeling that she was someone who simply did not turn on the waterworks.

He had not realized that his thoughts had taken a dip into unfamiliar territory. _'What is she to me?_'

A serious of coughs emanating from the girl beside him brought him out of his reverie.

He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and a bowl of water before returning to the room, thinking to himself once again, '_What the hell was that all about?_'

And God help him if he knew.

Placing the damp cloth across Karin's heated forehead in an attempt to bring down her slight fever, he dozed off into a disturbed sleep, forgetting that he had just smashed all the rules of etiquette into tiny shards and basically put a sleeping girl in his bed. Goes to show, sometimes even genius prodigies just don't give a damn.

**Karin POV**

She opened her eyes groggily, as she lay on her back, looking around at the not-so-unfamiliar surroundings. She had been in this room before. Once.

'Do you think you can let go?' a deep voice said from her right.

She jerked her head to face him abruptly and caught sight of her fingers, still interlocked with his as their hands lay between them.

Making sense of the words uttered by the white-haired man, she immediately turn pink as she let go of his hand.

'S-Sorry.' She muttered embarrassedly 'H-How did I land up here?'

'You were on the carpet. I didn't think it was the best place to recuperate in your condition.'

'Right. Of course.' She tried to collect her scrambled thoughts as she looked at him directly and said, 'Arigato, Toshiro.'

She got up and left the room. Her mind supplying unneeded and unhelpful commentary. '_Once again, Kurosaki Karin runs away from her Boss's bedroom after embarrassing herself. Great._'

**Toshiro POV**

'Arigato, Toshiro.' She had said, an uncharacteristic blush adorning her cheeks, before she had exited his room.

Where was the yelling? Where the accusations that he was so sure were going to be hurled at him when she had found herself in his bed? Hell, she'd _thanked_ him! There was something up with her. And he'd be damned if he knew what. And also, he couldn't fathom why his hand was_ tingling_.

**Karin POV**

It had been a few days since she had woken up in Toshiro's room and his recent behavior was troubling her. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a maddeningly irritating and frustrating Boss (there was no denying it). She found him staring at her often. Not exactly leering at her, but as if he was observing her, trying to figure out something.

She knew it had been odd of her to thank him, but really, he _had _helped her when she had been pretty sick (though she had recovered quickly and was to quote the words, "as fit as a fiddle") and it had only been a natural reaction to express her gratitude. That's it. End of story. Did he honestly feel that she was going to yell at him for everything? If so, he had another think coming. She was high-spirited and blunt, not an uncivilized freak.

It was late, as illustrated by the dim streetlamps around, and she remembered another incident that had happened that day as she walked towards the doors of the office building, just wanting to go home. She had seen some thug trying to rob two high-school girls. Being Karin, she just couldn't let him get away, now could she? And being Ichigo's sister (not to mention the number one student at Tatsuki's dojo), of course she had pulled back the man's shoulder and sunk her fist into his face the next second, sending the good-for-nothing loser crashing to the ground with as single punch.

She halted, startled at the sight of the bunch of gang-member type guys who were staring intently at her from across the parking lot. They'd come seeking revenge, no doubt.

Her eyes narrowed as she took them in. There were five of them, sneering at her.

Bring it on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Yep, cliffhanger! That way I'll be motivated to get working on the next part of the story ;)

As, usual, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna! My deepest apologies, O patient ones. *hides from angry mob*. But on a brighter note, so glad to be back with a new chapter! My mind is going crazy! I have so much work this semester so I am not able to update as fast as I want to. But all that whining aside, a big thanks to pinoychick101 and MomoPeachFlower for reviewing chapter 3! Keep it coming, I'm getting greedy ;)

Also, thanks to all the wonderful people who have followed this story or have marked it in their favorites. It means a lot to me.

I am dithering on the rating, so let me know if you want it to go up or down. Well, I probably won't do down. Just a thought.

So. Enough blabbering from me! Full speed ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Three pathetic low-lives leered at her, checking her out. Karin could not be bothered to care. Idiot#1 lunged at her, his fist moving towards her head and she barely managed to maintain her scowl at the surprised look on his face as she promptly blocked him, sank her own knuckles into his gut and sent him sprawling in the dust. You'd think the other two would get a clue as to what was in store for them. But sadly, they did not.

They rushed at her like a pair of ferociously furious, albeit brainless trolls, as if growling and glaring was supposed to have scared her. She proceeded to duck an incoming punch before she kneed Idiot#2 in the groin, smirking as he sputtered and fell to the ground, clutching himself. Seeing that he was being stupid enough to try to get up, she took pity on him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

A cool wind up the side of her right leg distracted her momentarily. _Shit._ She was getting too enthusiastic and it had resulted in a long tear in the side of her skirt, running till her upper thigh. She took care of Idiot#3 with a simple head-butt and an elbow to the ribs and he crumpled upon the asphalt like his unconscious teammates. She dusted off her hands (not that there was anything on them. She just liked the feeling of satisfaction of a job well done).

A scream erupted in the sky, making her skin crawl. She turned around in time to see a terrifyingly huge hollow swiping at her. And she didn't have time to react. White-hot pain flared through her ribs as a single talon, protruding from the knuckles of the loathsome monster sliced through her skin, spraying the ground with her blood. She tried to defend herself but she could see that the blow it was going to deliver would pulverize her. Even then, she did not let go of her fighter stance and prepared to face it.

It never came. Karin felt a sudden gust of wind and opened her eyes. The clouds of dust cleared to reveal Hitsugaya Toshiro, his sword pressing into the now-broken talon, holding the creature at bay. In one swift motion, his sword drew a graceful arc as it came down to strike the hollow, obliterating it.

Déjà vu didn't even begin to cover what Karin felt at the moment.

Looking up from her position on the ground (which is where she'd ended up again) she took in the all too familiar scenario and no matter however much she had wanted to suppress the memories, they all came crashing. Their friendship. The time they spent together. The trust she had in him. The amazement and _pride _she felt when she saw his power.

'_Amazing_' she thought subconsciously, '_And this time he didn't even use his shikai. I can't believe the extent to which his strength and prowess have grown. And I can't believe I owe him my life. Again._'

She ducked her head in embarrassment, hoping to hide her red face. A sudden movement caught her peripheral vision and she looked up to see him holding a hand out to her.

She put her hand in his and blushed even more at the contact of his warm skin and her cool fingers. When did his hands become so _big_?

Her almost alluring train of thought was interrupted when he spoke.

'You're hurt.'

The gash on her ribs was pretty deep and very painful. It was also bleeding profusely through her torn shirt.

'This is nothing.' She said, trying not to grimace in pain. And then she realized that they were having the same conversation as they had more than a decade ago. Glancing up, she caught sight of his unfathomable expression.

A small smile adorned his face and he said, 'Well, I guess I have no choice then.'

He bent down and hooked his arms under her knees and behind her back, effectively scooping her up, ignoring her squawk of protest. He proceeded to carry her through the glass-double doors of the office building and carefully placed her on a desk in an empty room, her legs hanging over the edge.

She watched as he took a deep breath and started unbuttoning her shirt.

'Don't make a habit of this, Toshiro.' She smirked at him, hoping to hide her pain as well as the bright blush suffusing her cheeks.

'Shut up!' said blush was now worn by a certain turquoise-eyed shinigami.

'Whatever.' She huffed, trying not to be _too _distracted by the hands that were, in all fairness, practically undressing her.

'_Ah, Karin-san!_' the snide voice of her mind drawled, '_How is it that you find yourself in an embarrassing position yet again? And with this white-haired know-it-all, no less._'

And though her thoughts were quite self-deprecating, she did feel a lot of grudging respect towards the man who had once again saved her life. Key word being _grudging_.

She blinked, drawn back into focus as she sensed a movement in front of her. Toshiro yanked off his tie and slowly, so as to not startle her, he pushed her shirt of her shoulders.

'Wha-what are you?!-'

'Hold your hands out.' He ordered.

'B-but!'

'Do you want to stop the blood flow or not?'

'Y-yes, but!-'

He grew tired of her abashed, mortified stuttering and simply tore the flimsy white material off of her.

'TOSHIRO!' she gasped, unable to process this turn of events.

'Shut up.' He said again. Then paused as if to reconsider something and added, '_Please._'

She sat there, dumbfounded, all of her previous mirth gone, gaping at him, her face literally on fire. She watched as he quickly and expertly folded up her destroyed shirt.

'Remove your hands.' He said softly and she complied.

He gently pressed the wad of material to her bleeding side and wound his tie around her thin waist, securing it in place with a knot.

* * *

A shiver shook through her small frame and did not go unnoticed by him. He shrugged out of his coat and put it around her and she suddenly looked so very tiny, the dark black material engulfing her. He shook the thought from his head. Though her delicate features suggested otherwise, she was by no means weak. She was like a skilled warrior princess. But he's be damned if he'd ever let her go into a real battle. And not just because Kurosaki would kill him either.

Lifting her up carefully, he walked out again, towards his car.

'Toshiro,' she asked, 'where are we going?'

'To your brother's place. So that your sister-in-law can heal you.'

'W-wait!'

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

'Can we please go tomorrow instead?'

'For God's sake Karin!' he growled, ignoring the thrill that shot through him when he said her name, 'you almost got mauled by a hollow and you don't want to cure yourself?!'

'It's not like that! I just don't want to worry them at this hour!'

_What hour? Oh. It's past midnight. Tch._

'Fine.' He relented.

An uneventful (thankfully) car ride later, he carried her up to the apartment. He nudged open the ajar door to her room, only to stumble on the carpet before regaining his balance.

'Shit!' he exclaimed as he jostled the injured girl in his arms.

'It's alright, Toshiro.' She hastened to assure him, though he noticed that she winced.

He turned his head to note that their faces were _too_ close. In the course of his misstep, one of her arms had looped itself around his neck, while her other hand clung to the front of his shirt, over his heart.

He stared into her wide gray eyes for what seemed like an eternity, his gaze roaming over her pretty, blushing face, inadvertently drawn to her slightly-parted red lips.

'_Just a bit closer_.' His mind supplied helpfully.

He cleared his throat and looked away, breaking the moment. What. The. Hell. Was. _That_?

He cautiously lowered his precious cargo onto the bed, pausing to take his coat off her shoulders and hung it on a nearby chair.

* * *

She waited till he left the room to toe off her thigh-high stockings (he had very thoughtfully and _surprisingly_ relieved her of her sandals) and thrown off her skirt, before pulling the soft comforter over herself.

The click of the doorknob made her open her eyes which had closed almost of their own accord and saw Toshiro emerge in his nightwear (thankfully with a shirt this time) along with a pillow and blanket.

Spying the look on her face, he said, 'You might need help at night.' With that, he lowered himself onto the white sofa.

She really was too tired to argue. Though the pain was still there, it had subsided considerably because he had redone her bandages expertly and given her some painkillers when they had got home.

'Thanks, Toshiro.' She said softly, genuinely, a small but warm smile curved her lips.

'Don't worry about it.' He said gruffly, though she could see the tops of his ears turning slightly pink as flicked off the lights.

'Ne, Toshiro?'

'Yes?'

'Goodnight.'

A few moments later, she heard his deep voice reply almost hesitantly, 'Goodnight.'

* * *

The tall, shihakusho-clad figure stared deep in thought at the place where the hollow attack had occurred, hollows once again endangering the life of the one he cared about. The orange-haired Substitute Shinigami's scowl deepened. 'Time for a talk with Toshiro.'

Not to mention that seemingly-innocent wife of his who would surely know all about this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Kurosaki-kuuuuuuun! Sorry. Always wanted to write that. But yes! Our favorite (well at least mine anyway) overprotective brother has made his entrance!

On another note, I am thinking of doing an Ichihime fanfic too. Anybody interested? Let me know. Ne, ne *tugging on sleeve* please say yes? Please?

Also, I will probably update this fic once a week. Again, I am sorry for the delay (and the fact that this chapter is so short) but I have midterms coming up : (

And here we are! To the part where I grovel for reviews from all you lovely folks out there! Don't think I don't know it. You ARE there.

Right. Groveling. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Really, all you wonderful people with your totally awesome reviews are worth sooooo much to me!

Thanks to the very awesome solatia-san, I've started an Ichihime fic. It's called 'Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki'.

In response to a lovely Guest reviewer who voiced his/her opinion that Ichigo's not that scary, I'm not going to debate on it. All I can say (according to me anyway) is that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' or an overprotective older brother who doesn't exactly approve of his sister's friendship with his dead shinigami comrade!

And in response to another Guest reviewer who has also kindly reviewd my other fic too, thanks for your response!

Hmmm…what was I supposed to say now? Oh, right. The story.

Forward March!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Karin POV**

Things were . . . not as bad as she thought they'd be. Honestly, she had thought that there would have been a war by now. And it wasn't even like her brother's expression hadn't been murderous enough when he saw the wound and they told him the story. 'If looks could kill' had been perfectly applicable. But even when they had told him about how she was working in Toshiro's company or how she was living with him and Rangiku-san, he hadn't been angry _enough_. It's just that it seemed like someone had sat him down and explained the situation to him beforehand. Of course, he still wanted to talk to Toshiro in private which is why she was now sitting at the island in the middle of their kitchen while Orihime prepared breakfast.

'Thanks again, Orihime-nee.'

A playful pout graced the woman's beautiful features and she scolded, 'Now, Karin-chan! I've told you so many times before. No thanking! I'm happy to be of help.'

She smiled back and went back to pondering just who could have told her brother. Rangiku-san? Definitely not. But who else could have known . . .

Her gaze fell on her nee-san who was humming to herself. _Of course_. The one person who _would_ tell!

'Ne, nee-san, you wouldn't have happened to inform Ichi-nii of my situation, would you?'

A sharp clang echoed as Orihime dropped a pan.

'M-me? Of course not . . . 'her voice trailed off and she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Karin gave her a disbelieving look.

It had an immediate effect.

'Demo, Karin-chan! You have to understand that I didn't want to! I really didn't want to! He made me!'

'Oh? How so?'

'Eh heh heh, you see, he can be very, um, _persuasive_. . . '

'Persuasive?' Karin echoed uncomprehendingly. How the hell could her brother be persuasive without the use of violence? He was famous for his spiritual pressure, not his brainpower or sensitivity.

'Well, maybe persuasive was a wrong word. More like coercive.'

She watched as her auburn-haired sister-in-law's face turned completely red and the woman nervously pulled at her collar, looking away and suddenly tongue-tied.

Karin caught sight of a red bruise on the fidgeting healer's delicate throat and she understood exactly how her brother got information out of his wife. Oh God, no. Now images were swimming in her head, much as she tried to block them.

Thankfully, breakfast was ready and once the other two people returned, they had a peaceful meal.

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

Kurosaki's voice echoed in his head as he tried to be indifferent and eat his breakfast.

'_Ne, Toshiro? I hope you remember what I said that time.'_

_'Yes.' He'd replied._

_'Good. Then don't put Karin in danger, you hear?'_

_'Yes.'_

Basically, it meant that his friendship with Karin was endangering her. And he knew that. He also knew that even though he might be stationed her whole lifetime, nothing would come out of it. They could be friends but every time that she would get involved with him, she would become a target. His duty as a shinigami was to protect humans. Not form relationships that would impact their lives. He was a person who had few friends and he had a deep, meaningful bond formed with all of them. What if Karin was to be his friend and he had to go back to Soul Society? How could he be callous enough to hurt the unsuspecting girl? No matter that he would be hurt too. He knew he would. But maybe a few centuries later, he would be able to forget. Wait. He forgot that she would grow old and die too. And he would watch from the sidelines. She'd probably become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 and without any memories of her past. How would he be able to deal with that then? No, it was better to stop this madness now, before it went any further.

They drove back to their home and he made a promise to himself.

He would not interfere in Kurosaki Karin's life again.

And he was a man who kept his promises.

* * *

**Karin POV**

There was something wrong with him. She knew it.

His expression was one that would befit a person who had eaten something foul.

'Hey,' she asked, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'C'mon, something is bothering you.'

'None of your business.'

'Fine, then.'

She had no way of knowing how bad things would get.

Everything seemed to change the very next day. It was almost as if some kind of deal occurred at midnight (and this time there was no Cinderella or Fairy Godmother involved). To say Toshiro had become completely different was wrong. However, he behaved as he did with Kenpachi Zaraki – Answered when asked (that is if he wanted to) and ignore the rest.

Of course this did not go down very well with Karin who had become quite used to their budding - or rather returning - friendship.

And in the office, to put it simply, the Boss From Hell was back.

He acted as if he didn't even know her, that there was nothing between them. He used to order her around like she was crap before but even then she knew that he was either upset about something or angry at being teased. But now, it was like she was a slightly dim employee.

'I'm done for the day.' She announced, turning away. It had been over two weeks since the hollow attack, though Karin felt like months had gone by, judging from Toshiro's sour attitude. Today, she had made sure that everything was finished before time so that she could hurry home to catch the FIFA World Cup Final.

'Not yet.' A sharp voice called from behind her. 'Here are a few more files you need to take care of.'

'What?' She faced Toshiro again to see him gesturing to a pile of yellow binders on his desk. 'But I'm done for today.'

'And I'm telling you that you aren't. I can't believe a football match governs your work schedule.'

'H-how the-? What the - ?' She stammered before narrowing her eyes at him. 'It does not.'

'Oh? Then why're you rushing home like that?'

'Fine. I am. But you know as well as I do that the same work can be done tomorrow.'

'And I'm telling you to do it now.'

'Really Toshiro! This is too much.'

'Excuse me, but what is? The simple fact that as your superior I'm asking that you do the work you're paid to do?'

'_Fine._' She hissed and exited the room, barely managing not to slam the door behind her.

Bastard. She hadn't seen a single match that hadn't aired on the weekend. She'd made sure to complete all her work and that the office came first. She'd followed the news of wins and losses online, consoling herself that even if she was a big fan, her responsibilities came first. And he knew. He knew, dammit! All of those files were filled with useless stuff that could be done tomorrow. She really didn't recognize Hitsugaya Toshiro anymore. And she didn't want to remember, but all the memories that she had cherished and even the ones that she hadn't known she cared deeply about kept haunting her.

Toshiro, kicking her ball back from across the road. Toshiro, sitting on top of that hill in the sunlight. Toshiro, the unguarded expression in his eyes that one time he'd stumbled on the carpet while carrying her and they'd both stared. . .

Absence made the hearts grow fonder. But the absence of the usual Toshiro that she'd got used to might just drive her crazy.

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

Damn it! Why was it so freaking hard?! All he wanted to do was keep her safe. Even if he had to distance himself from her to make it happen. He'd been happy in an odd way when he'd noticed that she was put off by his cold demeanor. But it wasn't happiness. More like a cold, cruel satisfaction that tore him up inside at the same time. She probably hated him by now and he forced himself to be fine by it. If he wanted to ensure her safety, it was a good thing.

Too bad that to believe the lie that he forced on himself he would have to chant it in his mind day and night.

And in his dreams, all those moments lingered.

Karin, the glint in her eyes when she teased him. Karin, the way she blushed when he caught her in the towel. Karin, her dark, stormy gray eyes gazing into his when he had carried her in his arms after the hollow attack, as her hand clenched his shirt, making his heart beat faster. . .

He was losing his mind.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, yes. But I'm running really busy. I'm actually quite happy to have been able to get another chapter done. And sorry if the Ichihime bit in there offended anyone. I just happen tolove that pairing : )

I can't tell you anything else without leaving spoilers! So I won't. Heh heh heh. Me so evil. But, uh, you'll still review, right?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Nope. Not going to say anything. Except – Ufufufufufu! (Rangiku witch laugh)

Arigato gosaimas for all the absolutely wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 6**

**Karin POV**

It had been two days since their last fight over the football final incident. Two painful days. And this hadn't been a single, isolated incident. Now that she looked back to somewhere near the past two weeks, the days had been filled with one argument after another. Filled with her trying not to retort angrily since that was sure to get her fired and Toshiro mercilessly lording his 'Boss' position over her and seemingly doing everything possible to get under her skin and make her life miserable. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it hurt.

She walked around the office, checking that everything that had to be done today was indeed done since working hours had ended when a flash of orange hair neatly pulled into a ponytail caught her eye.

'O-Orihime nee-san?' she stuttered in shock.

'Oh! Karin-chan!' the auburn-haired woman replied cheerfully, beaming at her.

'What are you doing here?' it came out sounding a tad rude.

'Eh? What do you mean Karin-chan? I work here.'

'What?!'

'Oh, didn't you know? I start work tomorrow. I was offered a job as the head of the Logistics Department.'

'Th-that's nice.' She smiled weakly. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks!'

'You're welcome. Why didn't you tell me before?'

'I thought you knew! I mean it was pretty much finalized the last time you'd visited. I assumed that Toshiro-kun would have told you. . . No, that's no excuse. I should have told you. 'She looked down apologetically.

'No, no, not at all! It's not your fault. I think it just slipped his mind.' She sounded fake even to herself.

'Well, I'm leaving now so I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Of course, nee-san.'

The orange-haired lady left, leaving an outraged Karin to barge into her Boss's office.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A loud slam jerked his attention to the fuming woman standing in front of the now-shut door of his office.

'What is the meaning of this?' she quietly snarled at him, eyes sparking in anger.

'It would help if you were to clearly state what you want from me.' He said coolly, trying to maintain his cold demeanor while mentally cringing at the sight of the furious girl in front of him.

'Why didn't you tell me that Orihime-nee was going to work here?' she said, barely suppressing her rage.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't tell her about her sister-in-law's work, it was the fact that he _didn't tell her._ The fact that he would willing withhold information that did concern her. The fact that he thought nothing of simply not telling her something. His callous manner. His 'don't give a damn' attitude.

And it hurt that it felt like he didn't give a damn about her, about her thoughts, about her feelings, throwing them away like they meant absolutely nothing to him.

'It was none of your concern.' He said coldly.

'Oh really? Did you happen to forget that she's married to my brother?' she almost whispered, her voice dropping in her fury.

'And what does that have to do with your work?'

'Don't give me that bullshit! You should have told me!' she blazed at his unmoving expression.

'Once again, I saw no reason why I should disclose information pertaining to the company to an inconsequentially idiotic employee.'

'Did you just insult me to my face?'

'I did. What of it?'

'Are you implying that I'm a dumb, brainless idiot?!'

'There was nothing 'implied' about it. What else do I call someone who seems intent on wasting my valuable time?'

'Valuable time my ass! You and I both know that's not true.'

'Really? Could've fooled me.'

Whoever this man was, it was not Hitsugaya Toshiro. She did not know him anymore. She was hardly even hearing the words that fell out of his mouth. What was causing her anguish to increase every second was that he continued to speak those words in a cruel, calculating manner. The familiar features contorted in that indifferent and haughty scowl while his empty but piercing eyes that gauged her reaction were the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?' she screamed, not caring what he thought of her anymore, only that she had to get this off her chest.

'Why, Toshiro?' she asked softly, her voice trembling and a single tear streaked down her face from the corner of her eye.

Pain, guilt, horror and torturous anguish ripped through him at the sight of her water-filled eyes and that single tear and he felt that goddamned façade explode into inexistence.

He snapped.

* * *

**Karin POV**

She turned away, wanting to escape her personal hell.

A strong force whirled her back to face him. Two powerful hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her inexorably towards him.

Karin barely caught sight of the violent thunderous storm in Hitsugaya Toshiro's eyes before his lips crashed down on hers.

She was lost. She had never felt this way before. A myriad of emotions blasted their way through her. Shock. Panic. Bewilderment. Curiosity. Realization. Hope. Contentment. An odd happiness that she was sure was misplaced. In that moment, she realized and finally recognized what she had been trying to deny this whole while – she loved him.

Kurosaki Karin loved Hitsugaya Toshiro.

And without thinking of right or wrong, she kissed him back, their lips moving together for the first time as her heart exploded.

He broke off abruptly, not looking her way and a few seconds later she heard the door slam.

She stared dazedly in front of her, her eyes unseeing as she tried to comprehend the situation. She brought a shaking hand up to her face and lightly brushed her slightly-parted lips.

What was _that_?

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

'_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!_' was the one question that played over and over in his mind as he looked at his unfamiliar reflection in the mirror in front of him. His heart was still throbbing fast from when she had lightly clutched the front of his shirt.

How? How had it finally come to this? It's not like he didn't know. He had realized that he had feelings for her, which were definitely not of the friendly variety. For a while now, he had known that he was a changed man and there was only one girl that caused a stirring in him. And so he had vowed to protect her, even from himself. But he had never expected . . .

And for her to have actually reacted like that . . . to put it simply, it had blown his mind.

The unbidden image of her stunned and absolutely _gorgeous_ look swam in front of him.

He relentlessly splashed cold water on his face, desperately trying to clear his head.

His ship was chartering dangerous, unknown territory and he needed someone who knew those waters.

* * *

_The next morning . . . _

He had done it. Once again, Hitsugaya Toshiro had achieved a feat few had. He'd managed to stun and silence Matsumoto Rangiku.

'Matsumoto.' His brow twitched impatiently.

'Wait. Let me get this straight. You . . . _kissed_ her?'

'Yes.'

'And she kissed you back?'

'As far as I know.'

'And you're asking me what to do?'

'The fact that I'm sitting here, listening to your gibbering makes no suggestion otherwise, now does it?'

'Taichou, just one question.'

'Yes?'

'Do you love her?'

'Yes.'

She wondered if he himself noticed the spark in his eyes or his promise-filled expression. Probably not.

'Then your way ahead is clear.'

* * *

**Karin POV**

She took a deep breath as she stood outside the door of _his_ office. She had to go in. She had work to do. She wouldn't back down. She wouldn't let trivial matters like a-a k-kiss freak her out. She opened the doors to face her destiny.

Familiar turquoise eyes met hers once again before darting back to the papers in his hand.

He was standing in front of his desk, leaning against it the way he had when she had first seen him.

'Oh good. You're here.'

He began talking about the usual things, as if nothing had happened between them. As if she hadn't just had a minor heart attack. She ignored it and listened to what he was saying.

'Oh yes, one last thing.'

She looked at him expectantly and was caught off guard by his look. What was that?

'Will you go out with me?'

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I got carried away. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am truly very sorry for the late update!

I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE GIVE ME! It really makes my day.

So, I've thought that I'll bug you with a lengthy author's note at the end and give you the story first. Just coz I know how much it sucks to wait to read the new developments!

Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone know this already? Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Karin POV**

She gaped at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing without saying anything. Then his words seemed to sink in and she instantly turned beet-red and turned away.

'W-Well, that was the end of the report so I guess I'll take my leave.'

She moved towards the door, only to have a hand on her wrist halt her progress.

'Karin.'

She took a deep breath to control herself and so her voice was only a bit shaky when she said, 'Y-Yes.'

'Your answer?'

She slowly turned to face him.

'Yes, I'll go out with you.'

She then uncharacteristically, literally flew out the room. But not before she noticed the rare, genuinely satisfied smile that was etched on his face.

She let out a relieved breath as she leaned against the door outside his office.

'Karin-chan?' A familiar voice asked.

She opened her eyes to find Orihime looking worriedly at her.

'Is everything alright, Karin-chan?'

Uncalled images of a certain shinigami Captain forcefully flooded her mind.

'Y-yes! Of course! Why wouldn't it be?'

'No, no. I just asked because your face is red. Really red.'

'That's because she's _blushing_, Orihime.' Matsumoto Rangiku clarified with a smirk.

'I-I'm not!' Karin stuttered.

'Oh, spare me.' The strawberry-blonde woman sighed dramatically, 'What did you say?'

'S-sorry?'

'Aw, c'mon Karin-chan! I'm sure he must have asked you by now. So what did you say?'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW?!' she blurted out, forgetting to feign innocence.

'I have my ways.' Was the cryptic reply.

The black-haired girl glared at her.

'Fine, fine. Who do you think gives that emotionally-stunted Captain of mine valuable advice?'

'Oh.'

'Personally, I think I did you a favor. But that really depends on what you said to him. So, tell me before I go crazy - What did you say?'

Rangiku and Orihime had the rare opportunity of seeing Karin blush deeply as she replied.

'Yes.'

'You said yes? Oh, I knew it!' Rangiku squealed happily while Orihime looked around in puzzlement.

'Well then I'm going.' Karin said and walked away.

'Wait! We haven't decided what you're going to wear!'

'Ano, Rangiku-san?'

The overjoyed Lieutenant turned her attention to the confused auburn-haired woman next to her.

'Oh! I forgot! Come, come, I'll tell you all about it over a nice cup of coffee.'

'B-But Rangiku-san! I have work to do-'

'Hai, hai!' said Rangiku cheerfully as she ignored Orihime's pleas and dragged her unfortunate captive away.

* * *

'STOP!'

'Oh! You scared me, Rangiku-san.' Karin blew out a sigh.

'Aha! Looks like you didn't need my help after all.'

The dark-haired stepped back from the manic gleam in Matsumoto Rangiku's eyes.

'Care to explain this?' the tenth squad Lieutenant asked, gesturing towards her.

'Explain what? There's nothing to explain. What I wear is my choice.'

'Oh? But I didn't even ask about your clothes.' she smirked slyly at Karin's beet-red face.

'It's nothing great if I wear a skirt. I wear one to work every day, don't I?'

'Ah, but you see your work skirts tend not to be slinky black and mid-thigh length. Nor are they paired with that scoop-neck icy blue top you have on.'

The blush deepened.

Rangiku pounced.

'You're excited about this!' she crowed happily, 'You're excited about your date with Taichou! ~'

'A-Am not! It's just a date!'

'Give up already.' She said smugly, 'There's no way you're getting all dolled up if you're not excited.'

Karin opened her mouth to argue and realized that she had nothing to say. It was kind of true after all. Not that she'd ever admit it.

'Whatever.' She said and got the hell out of there. Toshiro had told her that they'd meet at in the lobby of the building instead of in the apartment. She was beginning to see why.

She found him waiting for her, looking undeniably hot in his black jeans and dark blue shirt. Seeing him in jeans and out of his usual suits did something to her. He looked just a bit too good. There seemed to be something off with his expression for a moment. It was a strange look. She had seen that look once before. Now if she could only remember when.

'You look . . . nice.' He said and she graced him with a genuine smile.

So much for not blushing.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

She dialed the number and impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the call to be picked. She was bursting with news. She just had to tell somebody. She was twirling one finger in her strawberry blonde curls when she heard a click on the line.

'Hime!' she started without preamble, 'it's happening! It's finally happening! The start of an awesome new love story! Karin is off on her date with Taichou!~'

'WHAT?!' a voice sputtered.

A male voice. A familiar voice that belonged to a seemingly outraged orange-haired older brother.

Oops.

'Ichigo! Why would you pick up Hime's phone?'

'Because she was in the bathroom. Want to tell me what this is about my sister and Toshiro?' the words seemed to be spoken to gritted teeth and he made 'Toshiro' sound like a swear word.

'No, not really.'

'RANGIKU-SAN!'

'Now really, Ichigo. She's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions.'

'To hell with that! I want to know just what the frak she's doing with that weird-haired punk!'

Well, well, well. Now if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black.

'Now Ichigo, don't do anything stu-'

There was a bang. It sounded like the front door had just been slammed.

Waste of breath.

'A-ano Rangiku-san?' Orihime's nervous voice said, 'We have a problem.'

No shit.

* * *

**Karin POV**

'I'm impressed, Toshiro. I really thought you didn't get me at all.'

He gave a snort as he looked at her through a set of protective goggles. 'Of course. That's why I asked you out.'

'You asking me out is amazing in itself. And the fact that you brought me to this shooting range on our first date is _almost_ as amazing.'

'I thought you might like this.'

'I do. It's different. Most people do the sit down dinner thing on first dates.'

'I know. Which is why we'll be doing that after this.'

She blinked at him and then shot him a happy grin.

Ah, this was how she remembered them. Their relationship. Teasing, light, caring. And happy. That did not mean that she didn't want the added romance factor. She'd been pretty nervous in the beginning but she'd soon got back to her usual attitude. Being like this with Toshiro had a pleasant relaxing effect.

'And here I was thing that you brought me here just to show off.' She teased. Almost all his shots had been dead center in the middle of the target.

'I don't need to show off. You already know how skilled I am.' He smirked at her playfully in a rare show of expression that made her forget her smart-ass comeback.

Her ringtone interrupted the moment.

'Ichi-nii?' she asked, surprised. Her brother didn't usually call her more than twice a week.

'Where are you?'

Something wasn't right.

'Um, at the shooting range. Why?'

'Nothing.' He seemed seriously angry.

The call disconnected and she wondered just what the hell was going on.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up with a sense of foreboding. If Rangiku-san thought that she was getting date details while Toshiro was standing right there, the woman was on crack.

'Hello?'

'I'm assuming your brother has called you by now.'

'Yes. Any clue why?'

'He knows. As in knows about you. And Taichou.'

'_Oh._'

'He told Orihime that he's gonna have a "chat" with him.'

'Oh. Got it. Getting out of here.'

'Good.'

'What's going on?' he asked as she slipped her phone back into her purse.

'Ichi-nii found out and he's coming over.'

'And?'

'And I know that you are capable of fighting him but he will punch the living daylights out of you in his current frame of mind.'

'So I've just got to get hit?'

'What?'

'I've taken worse.' He shrugged imperturbably.

'But-'

'I hope you know that I'm not going to run away from your brother. If breaking bones equals permission in his book, I'm not going to back down.'

And this is why she loved him. Throughout her life so far, if she hadn't been enough to scare guys away, they all ran the moment they caught sight of Ichigo. That she'd never really cared for those spineless assholes was beside the point. And here he was, Hitsugaya Toshiro, blatantly stating that he was going to stand his ground, no matter what. It made her heart melt. Because at the end of the day, which powerful Captain such as him would even agree to getting trashed by her brother just to be with her?

She hoped he couldn't see her flaming face as she suddenly put her arms around his neck.

'I-I just don't want your face getting bashed in on our first date.'

His arms encircled her waist and breathed into her ear, 'You know, I never thought I would see this side of you.'

'What side?' she said and she could feel him smiling crookedly.

'The one that cares oh so much about my face.'

'I said I didn't want your face getting bashed in on our first date. I didn't say that you couldn't get beat up on the _second_ one.' she retorted.

He gave a short bark of laughter before pulling back to look at her face and smirk evilly.

'But I never asked you for a second date.' He said, an amused grin on his face.

'That – I – 'she spluttered as she blushed heavily.

His smile grew wider.

'Toshiro!' she yelled, further entertaining him when he saw her combined look of anger and acute embarrassment before he took pity on her and drew her into his arms again.

She turned her face away from him in a vain attempt to hide her red face. God, the way this guy got under her skin so fast.

He chuckled and she felt his warm breath on her neck and she couldn't stop a slight shiver that went over her. This was new. And not unpleasant. And probably not something that should be happening in a public place, even if there were few people who would see.

'I don't think this would be the best situation for Ichi-nii to find us in.' she said and pulled away to find that inexplicable look on his face, which for some reason seemed more . . . _intense_ than before.

He cleared his throat and stepped back, the tips of his ears curiously red.

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

He stopped himself from grabbing her and kissing her silly. Barely managed it. Why the hell did she have to look so goddamned _beautiful_?

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Please do tell me what you think!

I found this amazing Hitsukarin video on youtube called 'Can't Forget You' by some very talented person whose name I unfortunately do not remember and it feels perfectly in that time in the story when they were both sort of fighting because Toshiro was being a dense idiot. I love Toshi-kun but some things are just the truth! ;)


End file.
